


Blowjob

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba figures out what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's hysterically funny to read academicians arguing whether it's blowjob, blow-job, or blow job. Two out of three main dictionaries say one word. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic was inspired by one of the hottest VF fanarts I've ever seen, but sadly it was never archived before the artist's LJ was deleted so no one will ever see it again. :( It takes place soon after the NT arc.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~

"Akihito."

"What?!" He jumped at the sound of the voice right outside the door.

"How long are you going to keep messing around in the bathroom?"

"I have, you know, stuff to do. Give me a minute."

"I've given you 30 minutes. Come out now."

Akihito looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't ready for this. And that wasn't going to stop a thing. It never did. He rubbed his hair with the towel. Not that he had to since it was mostly dry now. He looked about helplessly for something else to do.

"I'm sure you don't want me to break the door down."

He looked over in alarm at the wooden door. It wouldn't hold.

"And then I'm going to take you right there, against the bathroom wall. Cold hard tiles when you could have had a nice soft bed."

He swallowed. The thought of Asami taking him anywhere was already making him hard. Really, why was he scared? Feilong had done worse every night.

"I'll count to three. One..."

The door shook and bent slightly as Asami tested it with his shoulder.

 _Crap._ Asami would have him sooner or later, and it was looking like sooner. He snatched a towel from the warmer and wrapped it around his waist.

"Two...."

The door rattled. He could just imagine Asami getting ready to throw himself against it. Then he grinned and grabbed the door knob.

"Three."

He wrenched the door open, hoping to see Asami fall on his face. Instead, he was disappointed to see Asami just standing there with folded arms and a smirk on his face. "I knew you couldn't resist trying that."

"You always have to spoil my fun."

Asami looked down at the tented towel. "Do I?"

He couldn't help it. His cheeks heated. The guy just had that effect on him, making him blush like a kid with just a look.

"Ah..." Asami stepped forward and grasped his chin, raising it. "I shouldn't have neglected you the last few weeks. I've missed that."

The towel jumped a notch higher.

"And, evidently, so did you."

"I –" He took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth instead. "Maybe a little."

Asami's lips lowered until they were by his ear. "Just a little?"

With that warm breath on his neck he couldn't think.

Asami pushed a wool-covered thigh between his bare ones. "It feels like more than a little." 

The wool scratched but he spread his legs slightly and let it rub lightly against his crotch. He closed his eyes, enjoying the friction, his hips moving slightly in response.

"You like that, do you?"

"Mmmm. You always make it good." His eyes popped open. "I didn't mean to say that." He winced. "I didn't mean to say that either. Shit."

Asami chuckled softly. "I like the games we play, but I don't mind a little honesty now and then. In fact, why don't we see how honest you can be tonight? Do you have it in you, Akihito, to face what you want?" 

He scraped his teeth along the nape of Akihito's neck, leaving a trail of tingling skin. Akihito moaned. "Oh god like that."

"I'll take that as a yes." Asami's mouth moved under his chin, sucking hard at the hollow of his throat. He'd have a welt in the morning. He tilted his head back, inviting more.

He fell back against the wall, pulling Asami with him, his hands threading through thick, dark hair, making sure those teeth stayed on him. The towel around his hips was nothing short of maddening now, in the way of what he wanted and just tickling him. He started to reach down but one of Asami's hands stopped him. 

"Tell me what you want. Honestly."

He balked out of habit.

"Giving up so soon?" Asami took one of Akihito's nipples between his teeth and gently tugged. The feeling shot straight down to his cock.

He caved out of need. "I need the towel off and your hands on me."

"Just my hands?" Asami started to lick his way down Akihito's chest, pausing now and then to bite, then admire the pattern.

"Hands, mouth, whatever, just touch me dammit!"

"You've become a demanding little thing."

Akihito turned his head and bit the hand that was still on his shoulder. "I'm not little and I'm not a thing, but if you don't stop screwing around you'll find out what I am."

Asami knelt before him. "A wildcat." He parted the towel at Akihito's waist, allowing the erection to spring free, then leaned forward and breathed on it. 

Akihito whimpered as he felt himself twitch in response. "Asami...come on..." He thrust his hips forwards slightly.

"Ask nicely."

Akihito felt a flush over his entire body.

"So beautiful." Asami leaned forward and Akihito tensed in anticipation, but Asami only blew a warm stream of air along his length. "I don't hear you asking."

He needed, desperately, after weeks of fantasy. "Please, your mouth, put it on me."

He didn't know why, but Asami's eyes were the most erotic thing about him. He fantasized about Asami's touch, but it was always the thought of those eyes watching him with complete concentration that sent him over the edge. They held his now as Asami began licking the underside of his cock in broad lazy strokes. His legs began shaking, feeling that slow wet tongue after dreaming about it for weeks. It wrapped around him, coating him, the tip occasionally flicking under his head. 

He rose up on his toes as his knees bent and legs sagged. His fingernails bit into the wall behind him. And whenever he thought he was going to come, Asami pulled back, licking lower, his thighs, his balls, everywhere but where he needed it most, letting the pressure fall just a little before he pushed it to rise again.

Why the hell wouldn't he let him come? He said he'd do what was asked.

_Put your mouth on me..._

He looked down at Asami, whose gaze had never left his face. The eyes watching him filled with laughter.

 _The fucker. He waited for me to figure it out, when I can barely think._

"Asami...."

Lick. "Yes, Akihito?" Lick.

_God I don't want to ask him..._

Lick.

"Stop playing the hell around and let me come!"

Lick. Lick.

_Shit._

"Please."

His knees buckled when Asami swallowed him, sucking him deep into this throat, his lips tight around the base of his cock. He felt the fluid rise up in him and explode into Asami's mouth, and Asami drank him down. He shivered as the last drops flowed from him onto Asami's tongue, the tip of it darting around the head of his cock to catch everything.

The air conditioning was cold on his clean but shriveled cock as it fell from Asami's smirking lips.

Akihito slid the rest of the way to the floor, boneless.

Asami rose from his knees to his feet, picking Akihito up easily. He carried him back into the bathroom and dumped him into the tub. Akihito splashed about, trying to regain his balance, unable to keep the surprise off his face.

Asami just looked at him and smirked. "My turn."

Akihito watched with narrowed eyes as Asami began stripping the rest of his clothes off, revealing his perfect body. Perfect except for the two scars. He always felt a pang of guilt upon seeing them. Asami had no other flaws. When Akihito thought about that, it meant to him that Asami had always been able to protect himself. Until he'd had to protect Akihito and failed to keep the bullets from his own body.

_Why?_

Hadn't he ever protected anyone before? Akihito didn't want to ask, because Asami would probably just make a snide comment about how he hadn't been protecting Akihito in the first place, that it was just bad luck or something. He turned around and faced the other side of the large bath, floating a little, letting the water relax him.

The shower turned on, startling him, and he heard the sound of the falling water hitting flesh. Asami wasn't usually so picky about being clean before sex. He looked over his shoulder to see him soaping up. His breath caught at the sight of Asami's hands caressing himself. He wondered what it would be like to watch him play with himself. His heart thudded at the thought.

Like he read his mind, Asami turned so their eyes met, and continued running soap-covered hands along his torso, one of them dipping lower with each pass. Akihito couldn't keep his gaze from falling to that hand and sticking. He didn't realize until it was too late that the tip of his tongue was sticking out from between his lips like a kitten's when it wanted to lap some milk. He sucked it back in and pressed his lips firmly together, but not before Asami had seen it. But then, Asami always seemed to see everything.

"Come here, Akihito."

"No."

"I can as easily come there. But I won't be as nice when I get there."

And he wouldn't.

Akihito climbed out of the warm bath and shivered. He moved quickly forward to get under the spray of hot water, crowding Asami out. Asami's arms went around him, trapping him. He didn't struggle. He'd been truly trapped by this man long before, and the cage was now sealed shut by those two scars. With what he owed, he'd never leave. At least, it's what he told himself the reason was.

"Shall I tell you what I want Akihito? Since we're being honest tonight?"

He shook his head. He knew what was required. Feilong had taught him that much.

Asami tilted his face up, but Akihito turned his eyes down and away. After a moment Asami spoke softly but firmly. "Get back into the bath." 

"Wha..?" His eyes flew to the face above his. "Why? What's the deal? I can do this. I'm even pretty good at it now." Asami's eyes were blank, but Akihito sensed he was annoyed. 

"Can you? The point of what we're doing tonight is not to do it because you can, but because you want. I thought you'd finally realized some of these things."

His face flamed. "I'm not the one..." _Wrong._ "I didn't ask..." _Liar._ He'd wanted this. Craved it even. He'd wanted to see if he could make Asami moan like he had Feilong. He'd wanted to know more about Asami. He'd wanted honesty but evidently without giving any in return. _Not fair, Akihito._ He rested his forehead against Asami's chest and gave in, not to Asami but himself. "Let me."

"Why?"

"I want to." He stepped as close as he could, until there was nothing but a film of soap between them. "I want to," he said again softly, knowing it was true, running his palms up Asami's slippery arms, loving the feel of the hard curved muscles under his hands. They paused at the top. At the shoulders. The fingers of his right hand lightly traced the scar. "I'm sorry."

"It was my choice."

"I know, but I'm sorry you were forced to make it, because of what I did."

Asami didn't say anything to that, and Akihito turned his attention away, letting his hands slip lower. "He's beautiful, you know?" Asami's body stiffened slightly. "But it never really excited me. Not like... like you. I didn't understand it at first. Until I realized it wasn't the body, but the man."

He slid to his knees and nuzzled the damp hair at the juncture of Asami's legs, then rubbed his cheek against the half-stiffened cock, large and heavy even only partially aroused. 

"I thought there wasn't anything between you and me. But when I was with Feilong, I found out what it was really like to have nothing. And then I knew." He looked up. Asami was watching him. "I knew, Asami, what you hadn't been saying, and I wanted more than that. But I was afraid, too. You can rip my heart to pieces now, knowing this. But somehow I think you already knew."

He let his eyes drift shut. He knew what was required, but he wanted to give more. His tongue tentatively licked at the flesh in front of him, and then with more confidence he opened his mouth wide and pulled the soft wide head inside. It was larger than what he'd been used to, but it felt good, the stretching, reminding him of how it always filled him. 

He thought of the pleasure it had given him, and the pain, and how he'd come to crave both, and he made love to it with his mouth. His tongue flicked along its length, letting it fully harden, and when it was slick enough he took it further in, to the back of his throat. He could do that without gagging now. 

Asami's hand was at the back of his head now, coaxing him on, holding him in place, not letting him back away. He opened his eyes and glanced up to see Asami, not watching for once, but lost in the pleasure of what he was doing. His body burned to see it; his skin tingled; he wanted still more. He moaned and took Asami deeper, and was rewarded with a groan from his partner, and hips flexing, Asami's hand tightened in his hair. His mouth moved along the shaft, pushing a little further each time, relaxing his throat, his own cock twitching whenever Asami rubbed against the back of his mouth, trying to get in. But he couldn't do it on his own.

Despite the hand in his hair he pulled back and away, a string of saliva tying him to the man in front of him. He knew he looked wanton, arousing, and it thrilled him. "Asami. I need... I want... Fuck me."

Asami's eyes were slits, but they saw. His hand touched Akihito's swollen lips. "Here?" Akihito nodded, blushing more.

The corners of Asami's mouth lifted slightly. "Lick me. Get me wet to the hilt." 

Akihito obeyed, but he couldn't take it for long, He started sucking at the head, teasing the underside. It worked.

Again Asami's hand grasped the back of his head and pushed in, slowly but never stopping, a slight pause at the back of Akihito's mouth, then with some pressure shoved back into his throat, filling him completely. Akihito shivered helplessly and cum shot from his cock onto Asami's ankles and feet. Asami laughed softly and started moving his hips, pushing and tugging on Akihito's hair with his hand. His back arched and his shoulders pressed against the tiles. His lips fell slightly open as he gave in completely to his desires. 

Akihito had never seen anything so erotic in his life; he was already hard again. Asami's cock was slick now, and slid easily in and out of his throat. He sucked at it, trying to keep it inside him whenever Asami pulled away, making a game of it, trying to take more than was possible. Sometimes Asami let him, and he'd bury his nose in Asami's hair, his chin and fingers caressing Asami's heavy balls. Then Asami would start moving again, taking control of the pace, always a little faster than the last time. 

His arms were around Asami's hips now like he was kissing him deeply, taking the quickened thrusts with little whimpers of pleasure. Asami's hand suddenly jerked and he groaned, thrusting deep, his cock pulsing and emptying into Akihito's throat. He eagerly sucked at it and swallowed the thick sour liquid, not wanting it to end, wanting Asami to fill him even more.

"Akihito..." It was less speaking than a moan.

He suckled the twitching cock, feeling it soften in his mouth, enjoying the new sensations of power and satisfaction that came with pleasing someone he cared about. It wasn't until he finally took his mouth away that he thought about what he'd been doing and enjoying and admitting. Embarrassed, he turned his face to the side, laying his cheek against Asami's thighs.

"You liked that. So did I." Asami's hand was still in his hair, but now played with it. He looked up to see Asami's face, relaxed, eyes still closed. 

It was nice, like this. But he was still aroused. _It would be even nicer if..._

He tried it out. "Good. Because now it's my turn."

Asami's eyes shot open then filled with amusement. "Again? And you're going to tell me what you want?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"You might not like what you hear."

"I'd like to hear honesty," Asami responded in a wry tone.

"You will." Akihito took a deep breath and continued. "That means I'm not going to limit myself either."

"Limits are for losers."

Akihito laughed. Asami might be a little surprised to hear some of what he wanted, especially the parts that weren't about sex, but for now.... He pulled himself up Asami's body, and twisted around so his back was against the bathroom wall. "Then let's try this one more time. I, um, think you're gonna have to kneel."

Smiling just a little and holding his gaze, Asami sank to the floor.

 

 

~end~


End file.
